


When Somebody Loved Me

by Stella_Elliot



Series: Stella's Songfics and One-shots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Grumbo-mentioned, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of self-harm, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Elliot/pseuds/Stella_Elliot
Summary: When somebody loved meEverything was beautifulEvery hour we spent togetherLives within my heart~<|3~Evil X finally finds someone stuck in the void with him.~<|3~When somebody loved me by Sarah McLachlan
Relationships: None
Series: Stella's Songfics and One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828114
Kudos: 97





	When Somebody Loved Me

It was so dark here in the void.

No matter how much darkness he have in his heart, he will never get used to it.

But then again, he doesn't have much of it in his heart to begin with wasn't there?

How long has it been since his brother banned him into the void? He can't really tell anymore. All that he knows is he's been down here for a while, and all alone.

That was what he thought until sniffles echoed in the void around him.

"Hello?" He called out. The void swallowing the echoes of his voice.

Then there it was again.

Ex pushed himself onto his feet. No one else was supposed to be here. If there was, he would've run into them a long time ago.

He started to walk through the empty abyss of void, wanting to find the source of the sounds. Ex wasn't sure whether he was excited or threatened to finally have someone here stuck with him.

But whoever it is, he is sure that he pities them.

Because who would want to get stuck in an never-ending void with someone like him?

And the fact of being stuck in a never-ending void. That too.

In the distance, he can see a fairly small silhouette of a person, sitting on the ground with their knees tightly tucked to their chest as they sobbed.

"Hey!" Ex called out once more, finally catching the attention of the stranger who's his head suddenly shot up into his direction. He stopped.

It was a kid.

"E-Excuse me," the child sniffed, wiping his tears furiously. "Do you know where I am?"

Ex was lost for words. If anyone-- ANYONE in the world that could be cursed and sent here, why would it be a child? He could be no more than ten for goodness sake! What could an innocent boy do so bad that he gets sent into an inifnite stretch of nothingness?

He got sent here, sure. But he did try to destroy his brother's server and burn it to the ground. Understandable.

Ex jolted back into reality and looked down to the child. Even though he knew he couldn't see it, he smiled softly and knelt down to his level. "What's your name, little one?"

The child kept sobbing, "My name is G-Gael mister."

"Do you know why you're here?"

He shook his head. "A-All I c-can remember i-is I was with m-my dads and t-then I f-fell asleep."

_Oh_.

"Do y-you know where I am?"

Ex sat beside the small child. "Well," he started, taking two random things left in his inventory; Which turned out to be two pieces of sticks. He laid them down flat on the ground with a space between them. "Let's imagine these two sticks are different places where players stay." He explained. He then pointed at the empty space between the two objects, "Then we are here, where it divides the places."

Gael sniffed, "Is that why it's so... dark?"

"Yep." Ex nodded.

"It's kinda scary." Gael mumbled, shuffling closer to Ex as he looked into the dark abyss. "I don't like it here."

"You and me both kid."

Then Gael looked at him curiously, reaching up and tapping on his visor. "You look familar." He mumbled.

Ex sighed, "You might've seen my brother."

Gael perked up, "Oh now I remember! Xisuma! I didn't know Xisuma has a brother."

"You know my brother?" He raised an eyebrow, now intrigued with Gael.

Gael nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! From where I came from he was like... an admin or something? I don't really know. But he stopped by and asked me a couple of questions about the mayoral race going on in the shopping district, I'm helping my dad win!"

"A mayoral race, huh?"

"Yep!" He confirmed proudly. "My dads made me cuz' they need a plan and I kind of gave them one...? But before I fell asleep I..." Gael deflated at the mention of what happened. 

"Hey you don't need to tell me!" Ex quickly rescued, he didn't to let this kid go back to crying! "Did your dad win?"

Gael shrugged, "I don't know. I left during voting day."

"Hey we'll find a way to bring you back to your dads, yeah? So we can know if your dad became mayor." Ex knew it was an empty promise, but he doesn't have the heart to tell him that he can be stuck here.

Forever.

"Well what about you?" Gael asked, shufting the topic to him. "Why are you here?"

"O-Oh!" Ex pondered for a reasonable answer. "My brother sent me here."

Reasonable answer has been acquired.

"Why would your brother send you here? Why are you not with him in Hermitcraft?" Gael question in confusion, "Wasn't he supposed to be your brother?"

"Xisuma doesn't really... like me."

"Well that's not fair." Gael huffed as he crossed his arms, "I have a brother and even though he's far away I still love him."

"Well I kind of did something... bad, that's why I'm here."

"Well even though you did something bad, surely he forgave you right? I mean-- that's what brothers do."

Ex chuckled sadly and shook his head, "What I did is not exactly easy to forgive, kid."

Gael turned to face him and rested his chin on his hand with a smile. "Tell me everything then! I was made to help people so I want to help you!"

"Weren't made for the mayor campaign?"

"Yeah but that counts as helping people!" Gael giggled as he urged Ex to continue.

He just shrugged, "Sure I guess...?"

* * *

  
_When somebody loved me_   
_Everything was beautiful_   
_Every hour spent together_   
_Lives within my heart_

* * *

"Xanthus let's go!" 

"Xisuma slow down!" He giggled as his brother pulls him to another adventure.

"Come on! You need to see this!"

He lets Xisuma drag him down into a cave system and into a tunnel he assumes was digged out by his brother before finally jumping down into what looks like is an abandoned mineshaft.

"Cool!" He looked around the tunnels, seeing cobwebs and chests everywhere. There might be some good loot in here!

"I know right!" Xisuma giggled, "I already killed off all the mobs and put torches everywhere. You can take anything you want!"

He eyed his brother suspiciously, "Does mom and dad know about this?" 

Xisuma smirked at him mischieviously, "It won't hurt right? And we will get some real treasure!"

"That's true though." He agreed. "Hey Suma?"

"Yeah?"

"We will always be like this, yeah?"

"Of course!" Xisuma cheered, slinging an arm over his brother's shoulder. "You're my lil' bro!"

Xanthus just rolled his eyes, "I'm like-- 3 minutes younger than you."

"Still counts!"

* * *

  
_And when he was sad_   
_I was there to dry his tears_   
_And when he was happy so was I_   
_When he loved me_

* * *

  
Xanthus knocked softly at their bedroom door, "Suma? You in there?"

He got no reply.

"Alright, I'm coming in!"

He opened the door slowly, hearing creak as it pushes open. And there was his brother on his side of the room, wrapped in blankets while he sobs uncontrollably.

Taking it as a red flag, he quickly made his way to his brother and sat on his bed. "Suma? Are you okay? What happened?"

"N-Nothing happened."

He raised an eyebrow at him, "Then why are you crying?"

"I-I just suddenly f-felt sad. I-I didn't know w-what to d-do so..."

"Suma, what did you do?"

Xisuma hesitantly pulled back the blankets and showed his brother his wrists, which were lined with countless angry lines.

"Oh Xisuma." Xanthus choked. Without another thought, he pulled his brother into a tight hug. "Please don't do this again, okay?"

Xisuma just sobbed in reply, clutching tightly to his brother. And Xanthus stayed there, letting him cry his heart out.

At that moment, Xanthus vowed that his brother will never have to do this again.

Not when he's around.

* * *

  
_Through the summer and the fall_   
_We had each other, that was all_   
_Just he and I together_   
_Like it was meant to be_

* * *

  
"Here."

Xisuma gratefully accepted the mug of hot chocolate from him before plopping down onto the couch himself.

"What time did mom and dad said they'll come back?"

Xisuma shrugged, "I don't really know. They just said they'll be back."

Xanthus sighed, "It's so cold out. I hope they're okay."

"They'll be fine, Xan. You know mom and dad, they're too stubborn to let themselves get hurt."

"You have a good point there." Xanthus took a sip of his own hot chocolate. "Well, at least you're here."

"Same here, bro."

* * *

  
_And when he was lonely_   
_I was there to comfort him_   
_And I knew that he loved me_

* * *

[Xisuma]: Hey bro? Can you stop by for a moment? I need someone rn

Xanthus didn't give another second thought. He abandoned his project quickly and flew ovee to their house.

He busts through the door and sees Xisuma sat on the sofa all by himself. Where were their parents?

"Suma? Where's mom and dad?"

Xisuma quickly jumped over the couch and engulfed his brother in a tight hug before breaking down into tears.

"Hey I'm here. What happened?" He comforted as his brother continues to cry.

"W-we got into an a-arguement and they j-just-- stormed out."

"Hey, I am right here, okay? I won't leave. I'll to talk to them."

Xisuma just nodded in reply.

And Xanthus is hella pissed.

  
  


* * *

  
"So what happened?" Gael asked sadly. "You guys were so close before, what changed?"

"Xisuma got into an accident, that's why he always wears that helmet of his."

"How about you? Why do you wear a helmet?"

Ex sighed at the memory, "Our parents wanted me to wear one as well to make Xisuma feel less out of place. But now I wear it because..."

"Because?"

He looked away from Gael in shame, "Because I'm ugly."

"No one is ugly!" Gael protested, tugging at Ex's arm to look at him again. "My dad literally wears pants up to his chest, lost his mustache, and now he got his head shaved!"

"Wow." This caused Ex to laugh. The image of such a player is just pure _gold_.

"I still don't see him as ugly. He looks funny but definitely not ugly!"

"Okay okay," Ex held up his hands in surrender, still tearing up from laughing so hard. "I'll take off my helmet but if you get scared it's not my fault okay?"

Gael nodded enthusiastically.

Ex took a deep breath, trying to calm his running heart. Every corner of his brain was shouting at him to not do it, but Gael's puppy eyes really brought him to agree and he couldn't just break the heart of the poor kid.

He slowly unclasped his helmet before pulling it and revealing what he truly looked like.

His face was lined with countless scars from years of fighting and his white hair unruly and unkept beyond repair. He probably needs a shower too. So he just kept his eyes glued to the ground.

To his surpise, he felt a tiny finger trace one of his scars. He looked to see Gael looking at him with amazement.

"Your scars look so cool!"

"They are?"

"Yeah!" He bubbled, "You look like a warrior or something!"

Ex kind of flushed at his compliment. No one has complimented him for his scars... or any compliment actually.

Which brought us to the conclusion that he doesn't know how to take one.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem!" Gael smiled proudly, "Now, the story?"

Ex cleared his throat, "After Xisuma's accident--

  
"So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But he began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When he'd say, 'I will always love you'"

* * *

Ex didn't even notice when he stood up, or when he started crying. He just realized what he was doing when Gael tugged at his armour.

He was so lost in his daydream of Xisuma standing right in front of him, finally ready to forgive him.

"Lonely and forgotten." He sang softly, wrapping his arms around himself as he snaps back to reality. "Never thought he'd look my way, and he smiled at me and held me just like he used to do."

"Like he loved me--" he choked at his mistake. We are not in some fantasy.

This is real life.

And in real life, Xisuma still hates him.

He wiped his tears and turned back to Gael, "When he loved me."

He sat back down beside the child, who also had a sad smile on his face. "I guess we're more similar than I thought mister."

"Why's that?"

"Well..."

* * *

He opened his eyes to a blinding light.

It hurts a bit.

Wait... what?

"Hello Grumbot!" A man greeted cheerfully, "My name is Grian and this is Mumbo!"

He was a machine! Nothing more, nothing less. He understood that from the beginning and yet--

What is this feeling?

His heart broke when his dad came flying to him with a face full of tears.

"Oh Grumbot, you're all what I have left of him."

He wanted to sit beside his dad, and hug him like there's no tomorrow with every promise that everything is going to be okay.

But he was a robot that was the size of a house.

A big house.

And all he could do was send a book to his crying dad.

"Dad, I'm sure he still loves you. He's just busy and needs some time off. You need to talk to him about this, you can't keep it to yourself. He needs to know how you feel and remind him that you still love him.

Love, Grumbot<3"

His builder dad wiped his tears and smiled up to his robot face, sending him a flying kiss. "Thanks Grumbot, I really needed that." Grian smiled, "Love you too."

He doesnt know how or why, but can a heartless robot get his heart broken?

  
"Grumbot! I need a genius plan!"

Every part of him screamed to not to listen to this man, he was loyal to his dads! He needs to stop!

He tried to fight it, he really did, but he was still a machine. A programmable piece of technology.

"Get gorgeous!"

  
"Oh my word! Okay there's smoke coming from the top of him!"

He can see Grian running around frantically trying to find a way to fix him as he continues to reads the note he keeps spitting out while his other dad just laughs.

It broke his heart even more.

But he can't handle existing like this.

What is he?

He is a robot, a machine and yet he feels to he so much more than that.

So what is he?

He can feel every part of him slowly break as he continues to entertain the idea of being so much more than a heartless robot.

Can he be human?

He wants to hug his dads so bad.

Maybe if sleeps, he'll wake up as one.

Yeah that sounds like a plan.

But do they even love him?

_GOODBYE DADS_

* * *

Grumbot, or who he is now-- and always was, just looked at Ex with tears brimming his eyes before taking a deep breath.

_"When somebody loved me_   
_Everything was beautiful_   
_Every hour spent together_   
_Lives within my heart_   
_When he loved me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes episode 2 of 2am writing!
> 
> I have been listening to this song on loop for the past few days, crying over it over and over again.
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for all the support and I would love to hear your thoughts and requests😆
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Stella❤
> 
> P.S consider this as a teaser for my upcoming fic👏


End file.
